teamonenationfandomcom-20200215-history
ZenthicYoshi
Sugarlover '('ZenthicYoshi in-game) is a somewhat skilled American player and creator. He has completed several easy and medium demons, such as Clubstep, Deadlocked, Clubstep v2, Problematic, and Icestream. He often collabs with other members of OneNation. He is 14. He joined Geometry Dash in late 1.9, and from there, he began to beat easy demons such as yStep, The Nightmare, The Lightning Road, xStep v2, and more. However, up until he joined the GDW on April 2016, he wasn't much of a creator, as the majority of his levels was were edited from other levels, or just challenges. As of May 11, 2016, Yoshi began hosting uNation. This took months of building, decorating, and verifying. Due to him losing paitence with Electrodynamix v2, he will probably quit playing levels and switch to being a creator. Somewhat recently, he began hosting an ultracollab named White Hot, which is currently halfway done with its gameplay. Yoshi currently has 64% on Electrodynamix v2, but has also gone from 51-90%, and from 81-100%. Levels * Unrated Levels * uNation (ultracollab of 18 creators): An extremely hard demon mix of many themes. Team 1N's first level. This level is very long, over four minutes. This was verified by Psychomaniac14. *''Upcomin Levels'' * White Hot (ultracollab of 26 creators): An extreme hell demon which is four minutes long. Trivia *On August 1, 2016, Yoshi nearly quit after a change in his name had a typo (and even momentarily lost all his progress). However, he returned within a couple hours as he knew he'd miss the game too much. *Due to a bug, Yoshi went from 86%-99% on uNation. *He is the leader of Team OneNation. *His nickname is Yosho due to a spelling mistake (typed too fast and din't notice). *The members of Team OneNation have been debating on where uNation will end up on the Top 50 Hardest Demons for quite some time now. Yoshi's personal belief is that it will be #2, just above Sakupen Hell. *With a few nerfs, Yoshi has gone from 69%-91% on the old version of Cataclysm, as he died from the infamous bug. This is arguably his best work. *Yoshi plays using his right thumb, despite the fact that he is left-handed. *Yoshi directed uNation. *Yoshi suspects Psychomaniac14 might be using speedhacks to verify uNation. *Yoshi stated in uNation Thread #9 that he believes Yatagarasu will get verified due to the verifiers being held responsible keep on quitting (first Riot, and then Surv). *Yoshi dedicated uNation to a few of his favorite Geometry Dash YouTubers, MaxiS9, Brandon Larkin, and GuitarHeroStyles. *Yoshi has made it to 20% on Deadly Clubstep v2 in practice mode. *Yoshi uses GDW to contact the other members of OneNation due to the fact that some of them are in different countries. *Yoshi claims it is unfair to not have Sonic Wave rated despite the fact it's been proven possible without hacks quite a few times. *He is currently working on beating Electrodynamix v2, with a record of 64%. However, it is likely Yoshi will abandon playing levels for now and instead focus on his creator career. Category:TeamOneNation members Category:TeamOneNation Members Category:Team OneNation Members